During the last few years, a great deal of research work has been conducted for the purpose of synthesizing polymer compositions suitable for advanced aircraft and aerospace systems. These applications require polymeric materials possessing superior mechanical properties as well as a high degree of thermal oxidative stability. The most suitable class of nonmetallic materials that fulfill these requirements are the aromatic heterocyclic polymers. The present invention provides a new class of such polymers that are characterized by their great thermal stability.
It is an object of this invention, therefore, to provide improved thermally stable aromatic heterocyclic polymers.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method for synthesizing the polymeric materials of high thermal stability.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the accompanying disclosure.